With rapid development of the Internet, more and more services are chosen to be processed via the Internet, for example, the payment service. While these services are processed, the system needs to authenticate the authentication information that is tied to the service object information associated with the user information, and can continue the service processing flow only when the authentication is successful.
In practice, the authentication information associated with the service object information may fail to be authenticated due to modifications made by users, and the unsuccessful authentication leads to the failure of the service processing. Therefore, an appropriate authentication method is required after an information update.